Toon Link
Toon Link is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is similar to Young Link, although he's more cartoon-ish than he is. His character is identical to that of Link: He's a hero, although he starts out as a normal person. Unlike Link, however, Toon Link is a kid, compared to Link being a young adult. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Toon Link was a quick character, with a good keep away and surprisingly strong close range game. In Battle Royale, neither are as good as they were in Brawl, although they're both still solid. He was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013, although some of his tools will be passed onto Link. His page will also remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Toon Link takes out his Wind Waker and plays a tune with out. He holds it out beside him, and a short jingle from Wind Waker is heard. *Dtaunt: Toon Link rapidly stabs forward, and then pants in exhaustion. These stabs do not deal damage. *Ltaunt: Toon Link puts away his sword and looks around at the environment. *Rtaunt: Toon Link frantically looks back and forth. A thinking cloud appears above him, and angry pigs appear inside. He shrugs it off and returns to his normal stance. Ground Game *Jab: Toon Link quickly swings his sword forward. After doing it again, he stabs it forward. This is a surprisingly good attack for punishing opponents, although the range is poor, so Toon Link will have to Up close and personal for it to work. Against characters like Fawful, you may end up in that situation. Otherwise, not very worthwhile, although like a lot of moves it isn't bad. The attack deals 10%; the first two hits deal 2%, and the third deals 6%. *Dash Attack: Toon Link dashes forward, swinging his sword. It's literally as simple as that. This move has great range, and it can even hit behind him, for some reason. It's rather punishable, though, so only use when you're sure it's going to land. The attack deals 10%, but only 8% if you hit your opponent when he/she is behind you. *Utilt: Toon Link swings his sword in a rainbow arc. This works as a very solid anti-air, and it even works as a good ground move. It isn't a KO move, but it's useful for your combo's. A very good move for Toon Link, with solid range to boot. The attack deals 9%, regardless of where it lands. *Dtilt: Toon Link quickly swings his sword while crouching. The range on this move is pretty bad, but it does knock your opponent down. Like most moves that knock your opponent down, though, they can tech bounce, so beware. It's hard to tech this, though; that being said, your opponent may get lucky. Never deny that possibility, no matter what. The attack deals 9%. *Ftilt: Toon Link attacks the opponent with his sword as if he was swining a hammer. The move has a slight bit of start-up, but during most of the startup, Toon Link hits behind him. It makes the move much safer in 3 or 4 player matches. In a 1v1, it's not as safe, although it is good for mindgames. The attack deals 9%. *Fsmash: Toon Link slashes his sword forward, and then (if the player presses Fsmash again), Toon Link swipes again. The second hit deals less damage than the first, but the knockback is much larger. This is a Natural Combo, so both of these hits are guarenteed to land. This move was spammed a lot in Brawl, and... there's no reason not to spam it here. Well, aside from the fact that it's destroyed by Stale Move Negotiation. You can also charge the second hit of the Fsmash now, although it's kind of useless, since if you do so, it isn't a Natural Combo anymore. The first hit deals 10% uncharged and 14% charged, while the second hit deals 9% uncharged and 13% charged. Overall, 19% uncharged and 27% charged. *Usmash: Toon Link quickly performs a rainbow arc, similar to his Utilt. The range on this move is worse than that of the Utilt, but this move does deal more damage and has more knockback. Although that's obvious, with it being a Smash attack. Up Smash Dashing also betters this move quite a bit. It's a good move, just one with very little range. The attack deals 15% uncharged and 20% charged. *Dsmash: Toon Link sweeps in front and in back of him with his sword. The range is a bit better than Brawl's, but the knockback is severely nerfed. Star KOing with this move is nearly impossible now, although KOing with it is entirely possible. It's probably Toon Link's worst smash attack, although it's still quite useful. The attack deals 15% uncharged and 19% charged. As you can tell, the damage has also been nerfed quite a bit. Air Game *Nair: Toon Link swings his sword in a sphere-esque fashion. This is a great move to use if you want to jump in, use a move, and get back out. The range isn't anything to write home about, but the damage and knockback aren't bad. It's virtually unchanged from Brawl, although when you use this moves 3 times in succession (without touching the ground) Toon Link will become dizzy. This doesn't affect gameplay, just a little note to add. The attack deals 10%. *Fair: Toon Link performs a quick forward slash. The range is still really good, and the damage hasn't really been touched. The knockback is a bit worse, meaning you can combo off of it at low %s. You can Short Hop Attack with this move, although if Toon Link touches the ground while using this move, he's up for punishment. His Bair and Nair are better for that, anyway. The attack deals 13%. *Bair: Toon Link performs a quick backward slash. It bears a strong resemblance to his Fair, just backwards. That being said, this move can actually be sweetspoted now; hitting with the edges deals less damage than hitting with the center. Toon Link isn't open for as much punishment when short hop attacking with this move, as well. The range is a bit worse than that of the Fair; overall, they're about equal in terms of usefulness. The attack deals 4%; if sweetspotted, it deals 10%. *Uair: Toon Link sticks his sword above him and points it upward. This move can once again be sweet spotted, although now it's more of a Sex Kick than anything (aside from not being a kick). The knockback is really good if you sweetspot it, although the amount of time it can be sweetspotted has been shortened to the first 4 frames. You need to combo into it to sweetspot it; or just get lucky. It's really helpful in 3 or 4 player matches, sweet spotted or not. The attack deals 14% when sweetspotted, and 12% when not. Fun fact: The priority is so good, it beats out Marth's Dolphin Slash! *Dair: Toon Link sticks his sword downward and falls. This is a very popular Stall-Then-Fall from Brawl. That being said, it's useless. It's a terrible spike, the startup is atrocious, the damage actually isn't that bad, but you can't move Toon Link until he falls on someone, the ground, or gets KO'd. Your opponent can easily air dodge this, or even roll away. Heck, they can sidestep it pretty easy, too. Don't use this move... even though you likely will, for whatever reason. The attack deals 14%. Throws *Grab: Toon Link uses his hookshout to grab the opponent. Like in Brawl, this works as a Tether Recovery and makes for a very good Tether Attack. The range is improved in the air, although on the ground it isn't very good. You'll mostly want to use this in the air, anyway. *Pummel: Toon Link goes violent and punches the opponent, dealing 2%. *Fthrow: Toon Link quickly throws the opponent forward. You can follow this with a projectile. Deals 7%. *Bthrow: Toon Link quickly throws the opponent backward. You can follow this with a projectile. Deals 7%. *Uthrow: Toon Link quickly throws the opponent upward. You can follow this with an aerial combo. Deals 7%. *Dthrow: Toon Link throws the opponent downward and slashes them. The attack deals 7%. It still only deals 4% to Jigglypuff, although it also only deals 4% to Pichu, due to their weight. Specials *Special: Elemental Hero's Bow. Toon Link takes out the Hero's Bow (from Wind Waker) and aims it at the opponent. The longer you hold the special button, the longer Toon Link holds his bow. When you release special, Toon Link will fire the arrow at his opponent. You start with a regular arrow, which has the same functions as Brawl: It's floaty, travels an incredibly long distance, and deals decent damage. It's very good for camping, and it deals 8%. You can still use the Quickdraw Technique, as well. However, the move has received a major modification in Battle Royale: If you press a specific button while you're charging your arrow, Toon Link will change arrows. If you press the Shield button while charging your arrow, Toon Link will change to Fire Arrows. These arrows will go through any fire obstalces (Mario's fireball, Bowser's Fire Breath, etc.). However, if it falls in water or is hit by a water attack (F.L.U.D.D., etc.), it will stop in its tracks and fall. It deals a bit more damage than the regular arrow, dealing 10%. This move actually has some hitstun on it, so you can combo out of it, although the move must be fast. If you press the Normal Attack button, Toon Link will change to Ice Arrows. These arrows deal the least damage, although at 6%, they're not bad. However, if these arrows hit, your opponent will freeze. Some opponents can take more hits before becoming frozen (no character becomes frozen in one hit); a chart for this can be seen on the page for this move. However, the first time the arrow lands, it will always freeze. If you change arrows, nothing will be reset. These are very useful. However, any fire moves will actually melt the ice off of the arrow. If you press the Normal Attack, Shield, and Taunt Button while charging the attack (NOTE: if you release Special and use this, you'll end up using your Battle Attack, Toon Link will take out Light Arrows. These are definitely Toon Link's best arrows; however, you only get 5 of them before they run out. These arrows are fast, travel a long distance, and deal great damage. They deal 20% to most characters; however, they deal 40% to villains (Bowser, Ganondorf, etc.); a list of who gets hurt more from these can be seen on the page. Sadly, the arrows only deal 40% to people who are actually villains, NOT Anti-Heroes, such as King Dedede and Tron Bonne. However, they only deal 10% to heroes (Mario, Link, etc.); again, a list can be seen on the page. After you use 5 of these, you automatically go back to using the standard arrows. Lastly, by spinning the Control Stick while charging, Toon Link goes back to the regular arrows. This move really gives Toon Link a lot of variety; this is one of the best projectiles in the game. *Side Special: Mirror Shield. Toon Link holds a Mirror Shield in front of him. While this is being held in front of him, all projectiles are reflected off of the shield. If you use this move while dashing, Toon Link takes this out and slides. This creates an advanced technique for Toon Link called Mirror Guard. More on that will be explained on the page. On the downside, this doesn't reflect physical attacks. If you use this immediately before a physical attack lands, however, they will turn around. It's similar to Pit's down special from Brawl (which has been changed). However, after 5 projectile attacks have hit the shield (in succession, of course; if you put it away, the counter is reset), Toon Link will put away, worried that it willis used in the air, it acts like Kirby's break. This makes it much less useful than it could be; while it does help against characters like Mega Man, it's main use is against characters with decent projectiles, like Kirby and Pikachu. This does not reflect summon attacks, ala Fawful and Kamek. Each projectile reflected deals 80% of the move itself (so if a move deals 10%, and it hits the opponent, it deals 8% to them). Overall, a very solid move for Toon Link that can really confuse your opponents. *Down Special: Iron Boots. Toon Link takes out a pair of Iron Boots, and puts them on. While he has these on, his walking speed is decreased by 50%. However, his weight doubles, making him around the weight of Bowser. He also cannot jump with these on, so don't get knocked off of the stage. To balance this move out, the Iron Boots can break. When they do, they break into 3 different parts, similar to when Zero Suit Samus came out in Brawl. Unlike ZSS, though, if Toon Link collects the 3 pieces of the Iron Boots, he can use them again. Moves that deal over 30%, such as Bowser's Fsmash, break these in one hit. Any other move will not break it; it takes about 10 hits to break these. If someone else gets a piece of the shattered boot (very common in 3 or 4 player matches) and they throw it off the stage, it will re-appear about 10 seconds later. While broken, Toon Link can't use this move, although that's obvious. The main usage of the Iron Boots is to keep Toon Link on solid ground against campers. Seeing as how Toon Link is a quick character, however, you won't want to use this much. If the move Stone attack. If it hits an opponent, it deals 13%. Overall, it'd be a good move for someone like Bowser, but not Toon Link. *Up Special: Spin Attack. Toon Link spins in circles with his sword. If used in the air, he spins upwards. This move has all the same functionalities from Brawl. If it's used on the ground, you can charge it; the damage doesn't change, but it can be good for confusing your opponent. Using it in the air works as a wonderful recovery, with great horizontal and vertical distance traveled. It's also a Natural Combo, which is nice. You can't charge it in the air, though. It's also not a Natural Combo on the ground. The damage output is different from Brawl, actually. If used in the air, the attack with deal 13%, and if used on the ground, the attack deals 15%. You can still air dodge this move, but you can't sidestep it due to the length. A very solid recovery move that deals good (shield) damage. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Boomerang Tornado'. Toon Link takes out his boomerang, which he had in Brawl, and throws it with all his might. The boomerang then spins in a bunch of circles, and eventually starts going so quick, it forms a tornado! The tornado lasts for about 7 seconds, and each second it deals about 7%, for a maximum total of 49%. During the tornado (and the beginning of the tornado), Toon Link can move about freely. If the boomerang is hit, it just falls to the ground and dissapears. Toon Link can use the move again, though. Sadly, you cannot combo into this move. However, if you start a combo after you use this move, you can combo into it. Or, if you just grab your opponent, this move can easily combo out of that. The damage scaling is much less, too. Still, the chances of you grabbing your opponent with Toon Link are pretty minor. At least you won't be punished when you do. This move is blockable, but it deals great shield damage. Since it only deals 1 hit per second, though, a skilled player can sidestep every hit. However, since Toon Link is free to roam about during this move, that idea isn't a good one. Overall, this Final Smash isn't bad, although clearly it isn't anything special. The tornado always forms in the center of the stage and takes up about 25% of Final Destination. *'Battle Attack: Protective Magic'. While Toon Link is fighting, the ghost of Toon Zelda (from Spirit Tracks) will appear. She will put a protective barrier around Toon Link, and then she will leave. Despite not having much to do with Spirit Tracks, this barrier will protect Toon Link for about 15 seconds. No attacks can harm him, and no attacks can break the shield. Your opponents cannot enter the shield, meaning that Toon Link can only attack with projectiles. It isn't a big deal, though. Yes, it is borderline "cheap", especially since Toon Link doesn't necessarily have bad projectiles. What stops it from being cheap is essentially what stops most Battle Attacks from being cheap: They're Battle Attacks. You don't have an unlimiated amount to use, and it costs 3 gauges on the Smash meter. Is it really worthwhile to use? The answer is no, if only because your opponents can lame you out until it goes away. Against characters who can't respond to camping, it's not as bad, but again: Is it worth the meter? No. *'Ultimate Smash: Bomb Boyage!'. Toon Link grabs a bomb and throws it. Simple enough. Regardless of whether or not it hits (if it hits, the bomb deals 9-11%), soon after, Toon Link sees a flying ship in the sky. It's Linebeck, who is somehow piloting it! He starts firing his cannons and drops bombs onto the field. The missiles deal 30% and the bombs actually deal 20%, which is impressive for such little bombs. After about 15 seconds, Linebeck leaves. Like Tron's Ultimate Smash, you don't need to hit the opponent to activate this. It's almost guarenteed to hit, as well; Linebeck just throws bombs off at random and fires the missiles at random. It's a barrage of them, too; it rarely stops unti the end. However, he only fires on the stage, so characters like Meta Knight can just stay off the stage. Again, though, Toon Link is free to move around during this, so he can get them back on the stage. This move is guarenteed to break your shield, if you're silly enough to block a barrage of bombs like this. So how is it? Surprisingly good. You'd think an attack that doesn't even hit off the stage would be average. But if it lands, then your opponent is going to take an enormous amount of damage. It isn't easy to hit with, per se, but it's not hard. If the bomb lands, then Linebeck's appearence becomes an animation, meaning your opponent will have a very hard time avoiding the attack (they can block the bomb, though, so be careful!). This move doesn't have much use in combo's, but it sure is useful in the end. Just remember: Use it wisely. You only have 1 usage of this move! Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters